plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Dark Dragon
Zombot Dark Dragon is the boss of the Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Among its previous predecessor it is in a different form of Zombot which is a machine that is designed to be similar to a dragon. The Zombot Dark Dragon is the eleventh zombie to be encountered at the last night of Dark Ages. It summons all zombies excluding the Flag Peasant Zombie and Zombie King. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The desolator of all, from dark times. Damage: fire breathing attacks destroy plants Special: lobbed fireballs can hatch Imp Dragon Zombies With a rumble of destruction, Dr. Zomboss forged his Dark Dragon in the heart of a volcano. Then he tempered the beast in the chilled waters of Doom Lake. Finally he fed its furnace with coal from the Mines of Morbidity. And the paint job - that was done by Carl. Attacks The Zombot Dark Dragon randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies **In all phases ***Peasant Zombie ***Conehead Peasant ***Buckethead Peasant ***Jester Zombie ***Wizard Zombie ***Imp Dragon **Only in second phase ***Dark Ages Gargantuar **Only in last phase ***Knight Zombie *It will lob fireballs that can summon Imp Dragons aswell as scorch the tile it was lobbed on *It will breathe fire, destroying plants and zombies in two rows Strategies See Dark Ages - Night 20. Gallery Darkdragon_hd.png|Zombot Dark Dragon zombotdd_am_hq.png|Almanac entry Screenshot 2014-07-25-06-13-21.png|The level before unlocked Screenshot 2014-07-25-07-45-19.png|The level after unlocked and before deafeted Screenshot 2014-07-25-07-45-35.png|Zombot Dark Dragon in Dark Ages DRAGONTROPHY.PNG|The trophy Screenshot 2014-07-25-07-54-13.png|The level after deafeted ZDD1 - stunned.png|Zombot dark dragon stunned by magnet-shroom's plant food ability ZDD2 - charging fire.png|Zombot dark dragon about to fire breathing ZDD3 - fire breathing.png|Zombot dark dragon breathing fire ZDD4 - fire breathing.png|Another fire breathing ZDD6 - destroyed.png|Zombot dark dragon destroyed (about to escape) Hacked zdd01.jpg|The Dragon arriving (Hacked in Wild West) Hacked zdd03.jpg|Shooting fire and creating more hot coals (Hacked in Wild West) Hacked zdd00.jpg|The Dragon arriving (Note the Dragon shaped shadow) Hacked in Wild West Dazomboss6.png|Zombot Dark Dragon after fire breathing (hacked in Wild West) Dazomboss7.png|The Dragon arriving (Hacked in Ancient Egypt) Trivia *Unlike the other Zombots, this one is not a one eyed, four legged robot, and it also roars **Though it's eyes look similar to the other Zombot's(yellow with a black pupil) ** It may be biological, due to it having various signs of showing scarring, hairs, and other signs of it being, at least partially, living. ***Then again, on the selection icon it shows to have some very obvious signs of it being mechanical. *It is the second Zombot having Dr. Zomboss dressing up, the first being Zombot Plank Walker. *His veins are showing though the helmet. *There is a "X" tattoo or scar on the Zombot's face. *It's unknown why Dr. Zomboss is dressed up like a Roman gladiator since Rome fell just before the Dark Ages. *Its full body is only shown when it flies in. (But then again, it's only a shadow of it.) *This is the only Zomboss battle that has a premium plant and a plant that's not from the Dark Ages (the Kernel-pult and Pea-nut). *According to this level's dialogue, Plant Food is made out of zombies. The Chomper is also mentioned in the dialogue. *It summons zombies in a different manner. From the first four Zombots zombies are summoned by slowly transforming first from a White Silhouette. The Zombot Dark Dragon summons zombies similar to how Gunpowder Devil and Knife-Wielding Zombie King. Category:Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Under construction